Acero Escarlata
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Dedicado a mi tortuga favorita, Raph. Hasta donde lo lleva su identidad como Nightwatcher, y las personas con las que se encuentra. Ni el se lo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Dioses. Este lugar si que era deprimente. No podía creer que la última vez que estuvo aquí se había divertido tanto.

Tal vez se debía a que entonces estuvo acompañado y completamente ebrio, y ahora estaba muy, muy solo, y muy, muy sobrio a su pesar.

La música estridente ya le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Aquella vez había venido acompañado de Casey Jones. Se habían tomado varias cervezas de mas y se les ocurrió que seria buena idea ir a ver las proezas de la Sensacional Candy en la pista de baile, según decía la propaganda que encontraron pegada en un poste.

Consiguieron una gabardina y un sombrero para disimular. No fue el plan más brillante, pero no se les ocurrió otra cosa, además Casey le aseguro que si les dieran una moneda a las chicas por cada sujeto sospechoso que entrara por esa puerta, ya podrían retirarse.

Estuvieron bebiendo y contando chistes durante horas. Hasta consiguieron que la famosa Candy les bailara sobre la mesa, e incluso le dedicara un guiño y enviara un beso a Raphael.

Definitivamente, había sido una noche divertida.

Valió la pena hasta el sermón que tuvo que soportar después, de parte de Leonardo (¿Quién mas?) acerca de lo irresponsable que era, de que quizás tuviera un problema con su afición a la cerveza, que no podía andar así como así por un lugar tan peligroso, que estaba poniendo en riesgo a la familia. A lo que respondió que su problema con la cerveza era que en ese momento no tenia una a la mano, que en toda la noche no se topo con nadie lo bastante sobrio como para distinguir una tortuga gigante de una carga de caballería, y que fuera aburrir a alguien mas de la FAMILIA con lo que sea que tuviera tantas ganas de decir. Después de lo cual se dio la vuelta, y fue a su habitación a disfrutar el masoquista placer de su resaca, y recordar algunos pasos particularmente buenos de la Dulce Candy.

- ¡Esto no se ha terminado!

Si, Intrépido Líder, como digas.

De hecho, solo tomo una pausa muy larga.

Días después, Splinter dejo caer la bomba. Leonardo, el hijo Mayor, iba a salir de "Viaje de Entrenamiento", para alcanzar el siguiente nivel de Ninja o alguna cosa de esas. Aquí ameritaba una escena de "Buen hermano" felicitando al Mayor y diciendo algo sobre sus meritos, su disciplina, su cara bonita, ayudarle a hacer las maletas y palmearle el caparazón en un sentido adiós.

Si, claro.

Discutieron, como era de esperarse. Raphael no quiso escuchar sus teorías sobre "Si hubieras sido mas disciplinado, obediente, si hubieras sido mas como yo, tal vez… " y lo dejo hablando solo.

¿Ser como Leo? No gracias. Alguien capaz de enfocarse tanto en un objetivo que seria capaz de dejar que un hombre recibiera una paliza solo porque "Splinter no quiere que nos involucremos en asuntos de humanos".

Permitió que golpearan al señor Merryweater.

No. Ambos permitimos que golpearan al señor Merryweater. Leo al seguir ordenes a ciegas, y yo por hacerle caso. ¿Qué me costaba ignorarlo como siempre? Por suerte se recupero en esa ocasión.

Valiente héroe.

Eso le dijo cuando lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Valiente héroe.

Diablos, fue una advertencia de lo que pasaría.

Le hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco más. David Merryweater si que era alguien interesante. Tuvieron una charla breve pero sustanciosa. Raphael le explico sobre su especie –tortuga, no marciano-, su entrenamiento, su sensei y sus hermanos. Y David le contó acerca de su lucha contra el crimen, cuando era mas joven, su escondite y su experiencia.

De repente se imagino a un Casey canoso y arrugado mostrándole a algún mocoso cualquiera el lugar donde escondía su mascara y sus palos de golf. Seguro que el hipotético joven se partiría de la risa "Si abuelito, con eso impartías justicia por las calles ¿y luego?".

Porque Casey no tenia cueva secreta donde escondía su armadura, ni un arsenal y una moto como la de David. Sobre todo la moto. Hecha para durar. Una clásica, un autentico tanque con dos ruedas. Y parecía recibir mantenimiento a menudo. El hombre quizás no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Todo lo que vio lo sorprendió tanto, que casi olvido que el anciano tenia un disparo en el pecho y estaba tirado a unos pasos de distancia.

¿Por qué los celulares eran algo tan inoportuno? Justo estaba a media conversación, cuando al aparato se le ocurrió sonar. Era un mensaje de Splinter, para avisarle que Leo estaba a punto de marcharse. Se disculpo con Merryweater y prometió que regresaría. Ya una vez afuera, sobre el techo de un edificio cercano, miro atrás y se dio cuenta de que unos sujetos sospechosos rondaban la casa. Si no se equivocaba eran los mismo imbeciles que habían atacado a David antes.

El celular sonó de nuevo.

Esta vez era Leo, preguntando si había recibido el mensaje de Splinter y donde estaba. Le respondió que no era de su incumbencia y escucho un disparo. Venia del edificio de Merryweater.

Cuando llego no había mucho que hacer.

Lo ultimo que el anciano hizo antes de morir, fue indicarle donde estaban sus cosas, y suplicarle que pusiera tras las rejas a los sujetos que le dispararon y que su familia no se enterara.

Raphael se lo llevó todo. Le tomó toda una noche sacar el arsenal de la casa de David, y encontrar un escondite seguro en el laberinto del drenaje. Esos imbeciles estaban en prisión, con un par de costillas rotas, de parte del anciano. Y ahora la tortuga mutante decidía que hacer a continuación.

Le hubiera gustado que Casey estuviera aquí. Tan solo para distraerlo. Pero últimamente no se contaba con el.

Cada vez que lo llamaba para quedar de verse, escuchaba cosas como "Hoy no puedo porque Abril tiene un negocio importante y me necesita","Esta noche no Raph, lo siento. Estoy ayudando a Abril a entrenar" ó "Shh, aquí esta Abril, no puedo hablar ahora". Cuando fue Abril quien le contesto el teléfono, decidió que seria la última vez que llamaba.

Y ahora estaba metido en ese antro, solo, bebiendo cerveza sin ganas y preguntándose a que hora saldría Candy para saber si esa noche valdría la pena.

El encargado de los anuncios, pidió un fuerte aplauso para la sensacional Candy, quien en ese momento se equilibraba sobre sus altos tacones de aguja y avanzaba con gracia por la pasarela hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el indispensable tubo. La música sonó más fuerte, y la chica comenzó a bailar.

Bien. La noche había valido la pena. La vio sacudir su cabello rojo al compás de la música y batir sus largas pestañas embadurnadas de rimel. La luz no permitía averiguar el color de sus ojos, pero los supuso verdes, le parecía una buena combinación.

Los espectadores gritaban y agitaban billetes. Disputándose el privilegio de ponerlos en esos hilos dorados que apenas le cubrían el cuerpo.

Raph dio unos sorbos mas a su cerveza, siguiendo los movimientos de la chica con los ojos. Hubo un momento en que su mano se movió por voluntad propia a su billetera.

Antes de conseguir su propósito, vio algo que terminó de arruinarle la noche. Candy fue directo a la mesa donde había una masa amorfa color rosa, vestido de traje, con dos matones tras el, cuidando lo que suponían su espalda. El gordo sonrió complacido, y en su boca brillaron dos dientes de oro, mientras su manaza alcanzaba la cintura de la joven.

Para vomitarse… pensó Raph asqueado, al notar la posesión en el gesto. Candy rió como boba y se dejó atraer a los enormes brazos del tipo. Se escuchó un coro de gritos y chiflidos, y la joven tuvo que volver al escenario.

Raph terminó su cerveza, dejó unas monedas de propina y salió. Pensó que al menos se ahorró el billete, y que si algo así de gordo y desagradable podía conseguirse una chica, él todavía tenía posibilidades.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo de Nightwatcher se dio prácticamente solo. Tenía el traje de David. Nada mas debía hacerle unos cuantos ajustes para que le quedara. A falta de otro beneficio se puede decir que armar el traje fue entretenido. Al menos mantuvo su mente y manos ocupadas por un rato. Y en los momentos más difíciles, sirvió para descargar su frustración.

Seguro que Donny hubiera encontrado una manera de hacerlo más rápido y fácil, pero ese es el punto de una identidad secreta. No permitir que nadie, ni los familiares cercanos, se enteren.

Además. El cerebrito no lo entendería.

Mike tal vez si. Tenía la cabeza llena de historietas y se veía que echaba de menos los viejos días tanto, o más, que él.

Cada golpe del martillo era una ofensa real o imaginaria vengada. Y una vez que terminó, no era posible negar que todo ese trabajo tuviera un propósito.

Iba a usar el traje.

Uno de los objetivos de la "identidad secreta", es que el individuo pueda quitarse el traje y mezclarse entre la multitud con facilidad.

Como en este caso no aplica, el enfoque es en otro punto: evitar que la familia y seres queridos se enteren de lo que uno hace por las noches. Reflexionando en ello, se dio cuenta de que cualquiera de sus hermanos reconocería su manera de pelear hasta dormidos. No bastaba con cubrirse por completo de metal. Debía elegir otra arma.

Una vez ultimados los detalles, Raph decidió entrar en acción.

A esa hora, Mike dormía. Don seguía trabajando. Y hasta donde sabía, el maestro Splinter estaba en su habitación, meditando.

El ninja salio de su cuarto en silencio, lo cual no era garantía de nada en un hogar donde vivían tantos guerreros bien entrenados.

Pero si cualquiera de sus hermanos se atravesaba en su camino podía hacerlo a un lado con facilidad. Leo no estaba…

¿Y si Splinter aparecía de repente, exigiendo saber a donde iba?

Le diría que él nunca cuestionó que mandara a Leonardo a entrenar lejos. Que tenía que salir porque sentía que las paredes lo aplastaban. Porque afuera pasaban cosas terribles, que gente valiosa era atacada. Y que aun si lo intentara, él jamás seria como su hijo favorito.

Una vez fuera de la guarida, Raph echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Que Raph recordara, el nombre no fue idea suya. No es como si anduviera por ahí repartiendo tarjetas de presentación. Debía ser cosa de la prensa. Pero no tenia motivo de queja. Se le pudo haber ocurrido a él.

Las intensas noches pasaban como una sola. Nigthwatcher corría sobre los interminables edificios. Golpeaba rápido y fuerte, volvía a la oscuridad y reaparecía a voluntad como un rayo. Pasaba noches de incomodidad y frío, y eso, junto con cada golpe dado y recibido, lo hacia sentir mas vivo. Nadie de su familia seria capaz de entenderlo.

Y lo cierto era que a pesar de ver la cara más fea de la ciudad todas las noches, cada día la quería más. O tal vez se debía precisamente a eso. Su ciudad parecía recibir ataques constantes desde su interior, con origen en sus oscuros y retorcidos callejones. Pero también tenia gente que lo mismo era capaz de dar el alma en su trabajo, que organizaba fiestas ruidosas que duraban hasta el día siguiente. Nigthwatcher veía todos los extremos y se sentía parte de la ciudad. Perfectamente integrado.

¿Quién querría ir a entrenar lejos?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

En general todo iba bien, hasta que llegó lo que Raph bautizara como "La noche". Fue en el bar, donde, si mal no recordaba, una pelirroja muy flexible bailaba con poquísima ropa.

Nigthwatcher llegó mucho antes que la policía, y eso que no usó la moto. Un grupo tenía rodeado el bar. Desde adentro asomaban las armas de los atrincherados, había suficientes para librar una guerra. El vigilante tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que la policía esperaría y entraría a recoger lo que sobrara.

Ninguna de las chicas salió.

Esa ya era otra cuestión. Esos tipos podían arreglar sus asuntos como se les diera la gana, pero ellas quedarían atrapadas entre el fuego cruzado.

Debía sacarlas.

Poner en práctica su entrenamiento ninja era más difícil con la armadura puesta, pero se las ingenió para encontrar un acceso y entrar sin ser visto. El ambiente empeoraba rápidamente, y los tiros comenzarían en cualquier momento. Debía estar listo para defender a las chicas.

Mientras las buscaba vio a los maleantes tomando posiciones en las ventanas. Reconoció con repugnancia al gordonovio de Candy.

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba en el sótano, todas amontonadas. El conflicto las había tomado por sorpresa, y apenas alcanzaron a echarse algo encima y correr a esconderse.

Candy estaba cerca de la puerta, con un abrigo enorme que la tapaba por completo. La miró a los ojos. No parecía asustada y eso fue un alivio.

- ¿Eres el que sale en las noticias? ¿El Nigthwatcher?

El vigilante asintió.

- ¿Están bien?

- En lo que cabe.

Candy se mordió el labio.

Eran diez chicas. Raph se preguntaba como debía hacer para sacarlas, o si no estarían más seguras ahí, cuando comenzó la balacera.

De la nada se colaron grandes cantidades de balas en todas direcciones. Vidrios y muebles saltaron en pedazos, en los pisos superiores.

Raph se puso en la puerta. Si algo pasaba tendría que enfrentarlo a él primero.

La pelirroja se puso a su lado. Buscó en el abrigo y sacó una enorme pistola. Se escucharon gritos de dolor arriba. Candy apretó los dientes.

- Oh, Pudín.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nigthwatcher.

- Mi gordo está allá arriba.

- Ah, si… digo… me imagino… Oye, ¿seguro que sabes usar eso?

El ruido arreciaba. No había manera de saber como estaba el asunto. Tarde o temprano tenían que acabarse las balas ¿no? De repente, entre el escándalo Raph juraría que escuchó la caída de un cuerpo particularmente pesado. Las exclamaciones cambiaron de tono. Se hizo un repentino alto al fuego. Quien sabe si duraría.

Mas tarde, Raph no podía recordar con exactitud como le hizo para sacar a las chicas por la parte de atrás del edificio. Lo único nítido fue el momento en que Candy se detuvo a ver el cuerpo del cabecilla, tirado junto a una ventana.

- Condenación… - murmuró - ¿Pudín?

Nigthwatcher la tomó de la mano y la jaló.

Ahora no. Tienes que salir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Cada chica se fue por su lado. Excepto Candy. Parecía estar tomando una decisión difícil.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme? – dijo por fin.

Llevarla en la moto a casa de su gordo novio no fue tan molesto como pensaba. La chica sacó las llaves del abrigo y entró a toda prisa. Raph la siguió, echando un vistazo hacia atrás. La calle seguía silenciosa y oscura. Parecía el tipo de lugar donde la gente prefería no asomarse sin importar el ruido, así fuera una enorme motocicleta.

Candy no perdió tiempo. Parecía conocer el lugar bastante bien. Sacó un montón de papeles de varios cajones y escondites. Secuestró una computadora portátil, e incluso algo de dinero.

Tal vez no había tanto amor ahí como pensaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Candy necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, en lo que las cosas se tranquilizaban. Nigthwatcher siguió sirviéndole de chofer un rato más. Candy pasó a casa el tiempo suficiente para salir con una maleta y el vigilante la llevó a uno de sus escondites, una bodega abandonada.

Ni siquiera Raph lograba entender porque se quedó tanto tiempo con ella, ni porque habían llegado hasta aquí con semejante facilidad. El interés personal no daba para tanto. Y aunque pertenecieran a la misma especie, decir "se que tu relación ya terminó, así que me preguntaba si estarías libre el viernes…" no seria apropiado jamás.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la experiencia estaba resultando muy educativa.

Para empezar, Candy se deshizo de su abundante melena roja, revelando una cabellera corta y negra debajo. Se retiró los lentes de contacto verdes, y se desmaquilló, retirándose unos cuantos años de encima.

Antes de que se cambiara de ropa, lo que Raph sospechaba que lo iba a deprimir muchísimo, le preguntó su edad.

- Cumpliré 18 en unos meses. ¿Te importaría?

Nigthwatcher salió cerrando la cortina de la bodega abandonada tras de si. No estaba muy seguro de que aprender tanto sobre las mujeres en una sola noche fuera algo bueno.

Candy salió minutos después. Raph se dio cuenta de que seria muy difícil que la localizaran. La exuberante pelirroja había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

- Vendré a verte esta noche ¿estarás bien?

- Por supuesto – respondió ella con una sonrisa -. Me dedicare a recuperar horas de sueño.

- ¿Qué hay en esos papeles?

- Mi seguro de vida.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Eeeeh! Por fin pude actualizar!

Reki-zen: Gracias por la review! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

maryhamatogirl: Fue de lo mejor de la película el Nightwatcher, Raph se veia chido con su disfraz XD.

Him666yGir: Gracias por la review! Espero que te siga gustando!

Tari Elik: No es el único capitulo XDDD, gracias por tus comentarios, se hace lo que se puede. Raph tenía que ser el protagonista porque es mi favorito XDDDD. Por mi le haría veinte fics, pero el tiempo me complica las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa única noche que la chica se quedaría en la bodega, se convirtió en varios días.

Nightwatcher pasaba a recoger su moto y dejarle algunas cosas, principalmente comida. Intentó saber algo más de ella, pero no pudo sacarle mucho.

- Mi nombre es Charleene, pero todos me dicen Charlie. También podría comenzar a hacerte preguntas ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así?

- De acuerdo.

Las cosas para Charlie parecían bastante tranquilas, hasta ahora no se sabia de maleantes desesperados por encontrar a una bailarina exótica. Y aunque los hubiera, ella podría pasar frente a ellos sin que la voltearan a mirar.

Para Raph había gritos de alerta, como el hecho de que le pidiera ayuda con tanta tranquilidad. Y que no huyera de inmediato, solo tenía que salir a la calle, de día, tomar un autobús o el tren y jamás la encontrarían. Pero no parecía demasiado interesada en ello.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Tiempo después de "La Noche", durante una de sus rondas, Raph se encontró asistiendo como espectador a lo que parecía un ajuste de cuentas, entre dos bandos. Uno había tomado por sorpresa al otro, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban desarmados y la cuestión se resolvió a golpes, sin disparar un solo tiro.

Al final, nada más quedo un tipo, a merced del otro grupo, compuesto por seis. Uno de ellos, evidentemente el líder, lo pateo por el suelo y lo levantó del cuello.

El apaleado escupió un diente, y jadeó enfurecido.

- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias para encontrar a una mujerzuela?

Otro puñetazo veloz como un rayo, le dislocó la mandíbula. Quedó gimiendo y babeando. Su victimario lo soltó, asqueado.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, jefe?

- Remover hasta el ultimo ladrillo de esta ciudad, pero de que la encontramos, la encontramos.

Al hablar, el sujeto abrió y cerró los puños, como estuviera ansioso por cerrarlos en torno al cuello de alguien.

Nightwatcher había escuchado suficiente. Salio disparado a su refugio. Estos tipos se veían diferentes. Para empezar, estaba claro que no eran de la ciudad, y tenían cierta preparación, eso era fácil de reconocer para él. No eran delincuentes comunes. Sobre todo el líder. Era alto, musculoso, y su manera de moverse decía "militar".

Llegó al escondite y se forzó a mantener la calma. Charlie cambiaba canales distraídamente en la pequeña televisión que le había facilitado.

- Chica, será mejor que no salgas, ya hay gente tras de ti. No se trata de los secuaces de tu ex…

La joven le dirigió una mirada calculadora. Apagó la televisión, se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

- ¿Sabes? Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí. Pero este problema es demasiado para ti…

- Quienes sean, puedo defenderte – comenzó Raph.

- No se trata de eso…

- Exacto – dijo alguien más. El sujeto que hace poco estaba dirigiendo al temible grupo, los miraba desde un rincón de la bodega.

Raph puso a Charlie tras de si.

- El problema que tengas con ella, puedes discutirlo conmigo.

- Vamos Charleene, despídete de tu amigo. Si te portas bien, tal vez puedas jugar con él otra vez.

- Nigthwatcher, creo que te conviene dejarme ir.

Raph guardó silencio, y sacó sus cadenas. Este tipo había mostrado la habilidad suficiente para seguirlo, pero estaba solo y desarmado. Deshacerse de él seria fácil, solo tenía que hacerlo a un lado y Charlie podría escapar.

Fue todo muy rápido. Nigthwatcher se lanzó como un tanque y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo habían lanzado por los aires, hubo unos golpes que sonaron en la bodega como un gigantesco gong, y terminó en el suelo hecho un ovillo con sus propias cadenas.

- Me he enterado de un par de cosas sobre ti, vigilante – el tipo rodeo su cuello con la cadena, y dio un tiron -. Temo que tu fama es desproporcionada, no creí que tuvieras este nivel de principiante.

Si Raph no estuviera luchando por respirar, le hubiera salido con una respuesta indignada e ingeniosa.

- En cuanto a ti – le dijo a Charlie -. Espero que me des un buen motivo para no enojarme en serio. Lo que he escuchado me indigna.

Ella palideció.

- De acuerdo. Tengo algo. Pero por favor suéltalo. Solo me estaba ayudando.

Raph sintió que la presión en la cadena se aflojaba un poquito. El desconocido le puso el pie sobre el pecho, y Charlie se apresuró a buscar entre sus cosas.

- Todo está aquí – dijo, sosteniendo los papeles y la computadora del gordo mafioso. – Nombres, direcciones y movimientos. Nunca los hubieras conseguido de otra manera.

El hombre rechinó los dientes, y de manera inconsciente volvió a tirar de la cadena.

- ¡No es lo que estas pensando! – exclamó Charlie, alarmada -. Jamás, jamás, jamás pasó nada de lo que tú crees. Te lo juro. Y él no sabe nada, ¡déjalo! ¡Padre!

El hombre soltó la cadena repentinamente. Y Raphael luchó por respirar. Se dio la vuelta y jadeó dentro de su casco. Esto era difícil ¿debía quitárselo?

- Oh, vamos, ¿Qué te puede pasar ahora si te lo quitas? – el tipo se lo arranco de la cabeza. Hubo una exclamación a coro. Y después Charlie y su padre se quedaron callados. Solo se escuchaba la trabajosa respiración de la tortuga.

- Bueno, pues… es la segunda cosa mas extraña que he visto, Charleene.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Mas tarde, la gente del padre de Charlie, ya tenía tomada la bodega. Lo que era francamente molesto. Esos tipos lo miraban con curiosidad, pero al menos no parecían dispuestos a atacarlo.

- Parece que tu pequeño experimento dio frutos – comento el hombre, examinando los documentos.

- Gracias, padre… digo, Capitán Gardner.

- Aunque tus métodos sean interesantes, voy a darte un consejo: no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Charlie asintió.

- Ahora hablemos de nuestro pequeño extra.

Raph gruñó. No le gustaba el tono.

El Capitán Gardner encendió un cigarro, y expulsó un par de nubes de humo antes de hablarle.

- Como te dije, vigilante, me he informado sobre ti. Aunque tu identidad era algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

¿Qué se proponía este sujeto? En esta situación no tenía más opciones aparte de escucharlo.

- A pesar de tu bajo nivel y técnica, me parece que tienes potencial.

- ¿Para que? – no era algo que le comentaran con frecuencia. Había suficientes motivos para desconfiar, sobre todo de alguien como este sujeto.

- Para pasar de las menores a las grandes ligas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

No es que el Capitán fuera en realidad muy persuasivo. Para empezar lo insultó. Le dijo que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, que él solo nunca llegaría a hacer nada significativo, y lo retó a seguirle el paso al grupo por unos días, si es que podía.

Raph estuvo a punto de golpearlo durante su argumento. Charlie se mantuvo como espectadora, sin atreverse a decir ni esta boca es mía.

Por supuesto, que tocado en sus fibras más sensibles, aceptó unirse al grupo. De manera provisional, por supuesto, y solo para callarle la boca al capitán.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

En casa, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Salía por las noches como siempre, y respondía con un gruñido cuando Donny se atrevía a preguntarle algo. Medio comía y dormía apenas.

El maestro Splinter pasaba horas placidamente meditando en su habitación. Raph se preguntó cuanto sabría en realidad. Si tenia idea de lo que hacia y lo dejaba a su aire, esperando a que se distrajera un poco, hasta que se cansara. O tal vez no le interesaba saberlo…

Las actividades del grupo eran sencillas. Buscar a algún desgraciado, investigar todo sobre el, y caerle en montón, sin importar el equipo de seguridad con que se rodeara.

Los objetivos eran bien definidos, e investigados, y en las juntas se ponía al grupo al tanto, Raph se encontró buscando gente de más alto perfil al que estaba acostumbrado.

Su mundo había comenzado por debajo del nivel de la calle, subió a las aceras, después a las azoteas, y ahora visitaba lujosos penthouses, mansiones, y en ciertas ocasiones, actuaba en aviones privados en pleno vuelo. Desalojar a los ocupantes podía hacerse de manera rápida, limpia y fácil, o escandalosa, y sucia. De las dos maneras era interesante, y extenuante. Sobre todo porque lo combinaba con sus rondas de vigilancia usuales.

El capitán lo presionaba. Parecía que tenía en la mano un bastón con el que pincharlo a cada momento, y sabia cuales eran los lugares exactos donde aplicarlo. Era como azuzar a un toro. Blandía el trapo rojo frente a él, después se hacia a un lado, y lo miraba arrasar con todo a su paso.

Y la tortuga podía vivir con eso. Lo que nunca le gustaría era el hecho de que, si bien no habían ido contra nadie que no lo mereciera, existia un pago de por medio.

- Guárdalo, no lo quiero – Nightwatcher se cruzó de brazos. El segundo al mando del grupo, Osiris, siguió ofreciéndole el sobre.

- Entonces tíralo, o dónalo para salvar a las foquitas bebes, pero te lo tengo que dar en la mano.

Raph frunció el ceño, algo que nadie vio porque tenía el casco puesto. Sabia que Osiris era una persona con bastante tolerancia, y que parecía sentir simpatía por el. Pero también medía como dos metros, y era ancho como un armario ¿Qué pasaría si daba con el punto en que podía irritarse?

- Vamos Raph, solo acepta el sobre y terminemos con esto.

Charlie había hecho las paces con su padre, quien le permitió acompañar al grupo en varias misiones, pero quedaba pendiente el asunto de su educación formal. Por fin, el Capitán lo resolvió diciendo que si no entraba a la Universidad, quedaba fuera y punto. Así que ahora preparaba su examen de ingreso, y se compraba ropa en grandes cantidades.

- No entiendo porque insiste tanto en esto.

Osiris le sonrió. Raph se sintió como si hubiera visto sonreír a un peñasco. Uno de dientes muy blancos, piel bronceada, cabeza rapada y ojos cafés.

- No quiere deberte nada.

Raph gruñó y termino tomando el sobre que se le ofrecía. Casi de inmediato, Charlie se apoyó sobre su caparazón, batiendo las pestañas, y la tortuga sintió una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. A diferencia de su padre, ella no tenía problemas acumulando deudas.

Justo terminaba de explicarle porque unas botas de diseñador eran de vital importancia, cuando el Capitán llegó con la siguiente misión.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Osiris.

- Si, pero es un tanto diferente a lo usual. Tortuga ¿crees poder sobrevivir un par de días lejos de esta ciudad?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Ahora todos aplaudan al fin de semestre XDDDDD.

Gracias a Reki-zen. No creo que pase mucho entre Candy y Raph, ahora que su papá anda cerca XDDDD, pero algo se me ocurrirá.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael apretó los dientes, y, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo, continuo avanzando. El viaje había sido todo un infierno desde Nueva York hasta Afganistán, en la bodega de un avión de carga. De ahí en helicóptero sobre el desierto, después en jeep, y por ultimo, andando en la oscuridad.

Su traje de Nightwatcher con el que recorría los callejones y azoteas de su ciudad, era una maldición en estas condiciones. De día era como vivir en un horno privado, y el metal helado lo castigaba durante la cruel noche del desierto. Pero no iba a darle al capitán la satisfacción de escuchar una sola queja, y mucho menos de que viera que se daba por vencido y se lo quitaba.

Concluiría esta misión con éxito, tan solo para restregarle su participación en la cara. Aunque esto solo fuera un trabajo de mercenarios para salvar a un niño rico, que no pudo quedarse dentro de su piscina, y tuvo que venir a oriente a vender armas.

- Oye, tortuga ¿que tanto estas murmurando? ¿Rezas acaso?

- No es nada.

- Ahorra tu aliento. Aun falta mucho, y tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer.

Raphael contuvo su siguiente replica. El mercenario se aprovechaba de las circunstancias y esperaba pacientemente a que la tortuga perdiera la cabeza, para tener un pretexto y arremeter en su contra. Nada le gustaría más que poder echarle la culpa de algo, y exhibirlo frente al resto del grupo, especialmente Charlie. Seria un consuelo si se llegaba a fracasar en una misión como esta.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio por senderos entre las rocas, deteniéndose a menudo y cambiando de dirección por una ruta invisible. Parecía que podían quedarse en el desierto por unos cuarenta años más.

Y a pesar de todo, siguieron.

El sol salio, y tiño al mundo de rojo. Para esas alturas, Raph no estaba seguro de nada, aparte de que tenía que seguir avanzando.

- Preparen sus armas – la orden del capitán sonó como un látigo en medio del silencio del desierto.

La marcha se hizo más lenta.

- Apeguense al plan. Recuerden que queremos al rehén con vida, y lo mas entero posible.

Raph tuvo un súbito ataque de pánico ¿Que era lo que tenía que hacer? Repasó desesperado.

El rehén era Anthony "Tony" Stark. Les habían pasado una foto de él por si no lo conocían, y recordaba que tenía cabello negro, ojos castaños y una copa de martini en la mano. Con aceitunas. Eso último no podía ser relevante, pero fue lo único de lo que se pudo acordar en ese momento.

Visto así, fue un autentico golpe de suerte que el plan entero se fuera al demonio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

La única advertencia fueron unos golpes profundos que hicieron eco en las montañas.

El grupo tomo posiciones entre las rocas. Desde ahí vieron como los mercenarios de "Los Diez Anillos", responsables del secuestro de Stark, rodeaban la entrada de una cueva. Los dedos les temblaban en los gatillos.

Más golpes hicieron temblar el suelo. Eran las pisadas de un coloso, y se acercaban. Los integrantes de ambos grupos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¿Que pasaba aquí?

La respuesta llegó cuando el autor de las pisadas apareció en la entrada de la cueva. Era una pesadilla hecha por completo de metal, con forma humanoide y de aproximadamente dos metros de altura.

Los pistoleros de "Los Diez Anillos" abrieron fuego en cuanto lo tuvieron a tiro. Cientos de balas chocaron contra la aparición, la cual apenas se tambaleó.

Cuando se acabaron las balas, la figura se irguió amenazadora. Pareció tomar una profunda aspiración, y después, de sus propias manos, desencadenó el infierno.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

El capitán reunió a sus hombres.

- Muy bien, cambio de planes... Tengo una idea de lo que puede ser esa cosa. Cúbranlo, debemos sacarlo de aquí.

Raph miró al Hombre de Lata. Parecía llevarlo bastante bien. Los lanzallamas en sus manos barrían literalmente con sus enemigos.

- ¡Muevanse! ¡Tortuga! ¡Abajo! ¡Ahora!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

La gente de "Los Diez Anillos" fue tomada por sorpresa. Estaban demasiado ocupados con el tanque de dos piernas frente a ellos que descuidaron la retaguardia. Los hombres del capitán se abrieron paso a tiros, y en el caso de Raph, a golpes.

Comenzaron a estallar cosas. Más tarde se enteraron de que era un depósito de equipo pesado, y que habían corrido con suerte.

Raph cargó de nuevo, y consiguió llegar hasta la primera línea, quedando a unos cuantos metros del tipo de la armadura. Se miraron desconcertados. La tortuga todavía se preguntaba que era eso, y el otro dudaba en incinerarlo o no.

Raph no se había dado cuenta de que su posición, en lo alto de una roca cual frágil gacela, lo convertía en una diana para practicas hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Dos tiros lo derribaron. Sintió un dolor inmenso y una vez en el suelo no pudo moverse. Segundos después (o toda una vida, quien sabe), Charlie estaba a su lado.

- ¿Raph? ¡Raphael!

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contestarle, sin lograrlo.

- ¡Aguanta! ¡Voy a sacarte!

La chica lo jaló de donde pudo, y se las ingenió para arrastrarse hacia atrás.

Más cajas de municiones estallaron. Al ver el riesgo, el Capitán dio órdenes de retroceder, y el grupo escapó por los pelos.

La maquina siguió quemándolo todo. Unas balas le acertaron en la articulación de la rodilla. Hizo un último ataque antes de jalar una palanca roja en su pecho, que encendió los cohetes estratégicamente colocados en sus pies y espalda, que lo elevaron por los aires. El arsenal terminó de explotar, lanzando trozos de metal en todas direcciones.

El Capitán alcanzó a distinguir la figura en lo alto. Comenzó con una elegante trayectoria ascendente, y terminó manoteando desesperadamente en su camino hacia el suelo.

Los que pudieron se dirigieron a toda prisa al lugar del impacto, que por suerte fue a varios metros de las rocas.

Sepultado a medias entre arena y piezas metálicas, estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés, y el rostro cubierto de sangre. Raph hubiera anotado la ausencia del martini con aceitunas.

- ¿Anthony Stark? – preguntó el Capitán.

El otro intentó sonreír, en medio de su aturdimiento.

- Nada mal ¿eh? – dijo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Pidieron apoyo por radio, y el Teniente Rhodes, amigo de Tony, y quien fue el que pidió ayuda del grupo en primer lugar, se dirigió en persona a sacarlos de ahí. Se reunieron todos, improvisando ayuda para los heridos, entre los que se encontraba Raphael.

- Ninguna baja – comentó el Capitán, contando a sus hombres mientras subían a los helicópteros.

Mas tarde, en la bodega del avión de regreso, Charlie fabricó una especie de tienda de campaña, detrás de la cual, por fin le pudo quitar la armadura a la tortuga para revisarlo.

- Esta vez la libraste – le comentó mientras vendaba su pierna. El otro proyectil lo tenía incrustado en el plastrón. A falta de opciones, la chica le sacó la bala con unas pinzas, de un tiron.

- ¡Au!

- ¡Shhhh!

Raph se recostó.

- ¿A donde vamos ahora?

- A casa, supongo – respondió Charlie, acomodándose a su lado. Bostezó y un rato después, roncaba hecha un ovillo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Los pasajeros disfrutaron de su necesario descanso sobre el Atlántico. En algún momento, Tony Stark, magullado, con un brazo en cabestrillo y una leve cojera, se levantó del camastro que le habían instalado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, muchas de ellas con remaches. Miró a quienes lo rodeaban. No se imaginó tomando una copa en el mismo bar que ellos. Les echó vistazos distraídos, mientras caminaba pasito a pasito, esperando que hubiera un sanitario en ese armatoste. Buscando, se asomó al rincón cubierto por sabanas sostenidas por unas cuantas cuerdas estratégicas.

Encontró a una adolescente profundamente dormida junto a lo que parecía una tortuga gigante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Quien sabe cuanto rato se les quedó mirando. Raph terminó por abrir un ojo.

- Maldición – murmuró.

- ¡Puede hablar!

La tortuga bostezó.

- No es tan complicado – respondió con un gruñido.

- Lo que nos faltaba – se escuchó la voz irritada del capitán.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Tony pasó las siguientes horas convenciéndose de que Raphael era real y no un producto de su mente traumatizada. Examinó su equipo. Le dio unos golpecitos al casco, y estimó el daño que las balas habían hecho en la armadura.

- Me gustaría llegar a California lo más pronto posible – le comentó al capitán.

- Tenemos contemplada una escala en Nueva York.

- Confío en que no dure mucho.

El jefe de los mercenarios le echó un vistazo significativo a Raph.

- Se puede arreglar.

Raphael resopló. Por un lado, le gustaría regresar a su casa, pero por otro...

Hizo cuentas. Llevaba días sin comunicarse. Y tenía un par de heridas de bala difíciles de explicar. Tardarse más en regresar difícilmente empeoraría algo. Además, nunca había estado en California.

Tony revisó el traje de Nightwatcher, poniendo especial atención a los impactos de bala.

- Tengo un taller en casa – dijo, más para si que para los otros -. Puedo repararlo.

- No es necesario – interrumpió el capitán.

- Insisto – el industrial le sonrió a Raph -. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Continuó reflexionando. De vez en cuando escuchaban que decía cosas como "aleaciones", "más ligero", o, "reforzarlo".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Tan pronto como el avión descendió en California, Tony salió tambaleándose, pero rechazó la camilla que pidieron para él.

Después de saludar a su asistente personal, Virginia Potts, le dio órdenes de organizar una conferencia de prensa, y preparar unas habitaciones de su casa en Malibu para un par de huéspedes. A su chofer le pidió antes que nada, que lo llevara por una hamburguesa.

El equipo encontró todo listo en la residencia Stark, y se limitaron a botar a Raph y Charlie. El único cuidado fueron unas enérgicas recomendaciones del capitán, en las que hacia a Raphael el responsable directo si algo le sucedía a su hija. Tras eso, se marcharon para hacer el recuento de los daños.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, lo único que Charlie se le ocurrió decir fue:

- ¡Uf!

Ayudó a Raph a acomodarse en una de las camas gemelas. Pudieron haber tenido habitaciones separadas, pero ella quería estar cerca para cuidarlo.

- ¿Como estas?

- Bien – gruño la tortuga.

Mientras la chica se daba a la tarea de explorar la habitación, Raphael encendió la televisión frente a su cama. Se acomodó. La casa Stark tenía habitaciones aun más equipadas, pero en lo que a él respecta, estaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Con Charlie como servicio a la habitación.

La tortuga cambiaba de canales a toda velocidad, buscando algo interesante.

- ¡Eh! ¡Es Stark!

Ambos presenciaron una conferencia de prensa muy interesante, en la que Tony respondía preguntas, sentado en el piso, con una hamburguesa a medio comer en la mano. Así se enteraron de que una de las mayores empresas bélicas de la Tierra, decidía, de golpe, dejar de fabricar armas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Como están? ¿Cómodos? ¿Les falta algo?

Esa noche, Tony llegó directamente a informarse del estado de sus huéspedes.

Parecía demasiado animado para ser alguien que acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de su multimillonaria empresa.

- ¿Que hará a partir de ahora, señor Stark? – se atrevió a preguntarle Charlie.

- Tony, gracias. Solo tengo que decidirlo.

La armadura de Nigthwatcher estaba apilada en un rincón. Tony tomó el casco, y siguió hablando mientras lo examinaba.

- Necesitare al menos unos días. Obi (mi socio, quiero decir), se hará cargo mientras tanto. Pero si estoy sin hacer nada terminare por volverme loco.

Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, que sonaron a clink-clonk.

- Emm... ¿Tony? – preguntó Raph.

- Si, si, si – el empresario cargó con todas las piezas de la armadura en brazos -. No te preocupes, tendré esto listo en menos de lo que piensas. ¿Me ayudas? – la pregunta iba a dirigida a Charlie -. Hay que llevar todo al taller.

Charlie se encogió de hombros, tomo las piezas de metal, y se dispuso a seguirlo.

- No tardo – le dijo a Raph.

En cuanto salieron, la tortuga se dio una palmada en la frente.

Eso de los lanzallamas era una gran idea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸


	5. Chapter 5

Tony se recluyó en su taller, buscando la manera de mejorar tanto el reactor en su pecho como la armadura de Raph. La tortuga reconocía la misma mirada maniática de Don cuando se concentraba en algo. Por eso nada más le echó un vistazo desde la puerta de cristal que daba a su área de trabajo, en la parte inferior de la mansión, y ni siquiera se le ocurrió interrumpirlo. Esperó hasta que el inventor mismo se acercó a él.

- Aquí tienes, pruébatelo.

Raph miró con suspicacia el casco. Tenía la misma forma que le había dado a martillazos para que encajara en su cabeza. Pero ahora se veía más pulido y le faltaban las pequeñas luces.

- No iba a dejarle esas orejitas, amigo.

- Las necesito para ver en la oscuridad.

- Ya no.

Raph lo pudo comprobar nada más al ponérselo. Ahora su visor tenía una gran cantidad de aplicaciones, que incluían visión nocturna, buscador de calor, y grabación de video. Volvió a quitárselo para examinarlo, y se imaginó que Donnie pudo haber hecho algo parecido, de habérselo pedido. Aunque claro, tal vez se hubiera tardado un poco más.

- Wow… - en realidad no había mucho más que decir.

- ¿Y el resto de la armadura? – preguntó Charlie.

- Ah – dijo Tony, quien había esperado la pregunta para dar una respuesta sensacional.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Virginia "Pepper" Potts, más que secretaria, era una pieza vital para la supervivencia de Tony Stark, una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, pero quien era incapaz de recordar su propio número del seguro social. Ahora estaba muy presionada al echarse encima la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de una empresa multimillonaria que estaba al borde del abismo. Todo porque al dueño se le ocurrió hacer declaraciones apocalípticas y desaparecer tan campante.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Pepper corría de un lado para otro, y hablaba con una infinidad de personas a la vez, tratando de que mantuvieran la calma, evitaba a la prensa y a los agentes federales, enviaba correos, y cancelaba unas citas para fijar otras. Por eso, durante un rato, no pudo ocuparse de la casa como acostumbraba, ni de los huéspedes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Tony y dichos huéspedes se repartieron el taller. La tortuga y la chica ocupaban una mitad para entrenar, y el empresario la otra mitad para seguir trabajando en su pequeño proyecto. Ya había reemplazado el reactor en su pecho con una unidad mejorada, y ahora podía volverse loco con lo que tenía guardado en la cabeza.

A Raph le gustaba el taller. Era una cueva para nerds, llena de piezas de maquinaria, herramientas, un brazo mecánico que parecía tener vida propia y era algo torpe, y una voz misteriosa salía del techo de vez en cuando. Pero también tenía un refrigerador lleno de bebidas, televisión con millones de canales, una colección impresionante de autos de lujo, un sistema de sonido que hacía vibrar la mansión completa, y la computadora proyectaba hologramas en tercera dimensión que se podían manipular. Stark dejaba que sus dos invitados jugaran con todo, excepto los autos, pero sólo porque aun no quería abrir la puerta de la cochera.

Otra cosa que estaba seguro, sólo se encontraba dentro de este taller y en ninguna otra parte del mundo, era Charlie. Bastaba con que el padre de la chica se alejara, para que ella comenzara a repartir amor y buenas vibras a discreción. De enfermera había pasado a compañera de entrenamiento, involucrando mucho contacto físico en el proceso. No podía dejar de darle abrazos. Para Raph, eso era todo un descubrimiento, porque nadie lo había hecho, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Tú puedes Raph! ¡Arriba!

Raphael resopló y se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en las manos y las puntas de los pies. Había perdido la cuenta de las lagartijas, eso normalmente no le ocurría, pero es que no acostumbraba a que alguien se sentara sobre su caparazón mientras hacía ejercicio.

- Tortuga arri-ba, tortuga aba-jo, ¡Otra vez! Tortuga arri-ba, tortuga aba-jo…

- Me alegra que alguien por aquí se divierta – gruñó Raph entre dientes. Tras un último esfuerzo, se dejó caer ruidosamente sobre su plastrón. Charlie pareció un poco desilusionada.

- ¡Necesito que vengan! – les llegó la voz de Stark desde su rincón del taller.

A primera vista no hubiera sabido decir que era lo que traía puesto, pero eran un par de botas, hechas con un armazón de metal, tornillos, y muchos cables, algunos de ellos conectados al generador en su pecho. Los muchachos se acercaron. Raph no pudo dejar de notar el hecho de que a pesar de su entusiasmo, Tony era muy metódico. Científicos brillantes, al desarrollar ideas asombrosas, han descuidado cosas como la seguridad, y el registro en video. Precisamente por detalles así, Stark era millonario y vivía rodeado de mujeres, mientras que los otros, no.

El inventor les dio indicaciones de mantenerse tras la cámara, y se dirigió al brazo mecánico (de cariño lo llamaba "Babas"), para que estuviera preparado con un extinguidor de incendios.

- Muy bien – Tony se preparó, plantándose muy firme sobre sus extrañas botas-. Vamos a ver si consigo elevarme.

Charlie y Raph alzaron el pulgar, deseándole suerte.

- Preparados en… 5… 4… 3… 2… ¡Uno!

Hubo un estallido. Los presentes vieron como Tony Stark se elevaba varios metros en el aire, daba la vuelta, se estampaba contra un muro de concreto, y caía sin quejarse, inconsciente.

Tardaron un rato en procesarlo. El ruido del extinguidor de incendios bañando al inventor los sacudió. Chica y tortuga se apresuraron a ayudarlo. Verificaron que no se hubiera roto nada vital, y lo cargaron a su habitación.

Costó un demonial de trabajo convencerlo de que alguien que aun se recuperaba de un largo cautiverio, y tenía un enorme boquete en el pecho no debía de andar arriesgándose de esa manera.

- ¡Estoy bien! – Tony forcejeó para levantarse.

- ¡Casi te rompes el cuello! – Charlie lo volvió a empujar contra la cama.

- ¡No voy a quedarme aquí!

- ¡Voy a buscar a Pepper para decirle!

Hubo un abrupto silencio.

- Tengo que seguir… ¿entienden? Esto es lo que hago, y lo que estoy preparando puede ser realmente grande.

- Si es tan grande, entonces necesitas ayuda, ¿no? – dijo Raph.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Un punto a favor de la tortuga era que, efectivamente, resultaba mucho más resistente a los golpes. En su contra tenía el ser menos adecuada para volar que, digamos, casi cualquier otra cosa. Raph tenía sus dudas, y sospechaba que la única manera en que levantaría el vuelo sería dando vueltas como _Gamera_.

Tony adaptó las botas y siguió trabajando, haciendo cálculos y modificaciones. Raph ya había rebotado en todas las paredes tratando de controlar los estabilizadores de vuelo en sus manos, las botas y el tercer reactor en su pecho. Por fin, consiguió dar vueltas por su propia voluntad en el taller. Su más grande triunfo fue no destrozar todos los autos.

- ¡Muy bien! – Stark sonrió satisfecho. Se había tomado la falta de cualidades aerodinámicas de la tortuga como un insulto personal, y ahora que las había superado sentía que podía conseguir cualquier cosa -. Apaga las botas, vamos a hacer la prueba de sistemas.

Raph se quedó muy quieto, mientras brazos mecánicos bajaban del techo, cubriéndolo todo de metal. Tony había seguido el diseño básico de la armadura de Nightwatcher, usando titanio. El nuevo equipo era completamente brillante, con un pequeño panel transparente al frente, desde donde brillaba el reactor.

- Parece… - dijo Charlie -. Pues… una tortuga gigante de metal.

Raph no la escuchó, distraído por la cantidad de información que llegaba al visor de su casco. Los objetos estaban siendo rodeados por líneas verde brillante, y aparecían pequeñas ventanas con datos sobre lo que veía.

La misteriosa voz en el techo indicaba que todo estaba perfectamente… Jarvis, era difícil llamarla por su nombre, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Jarvis? Seguro que era el acrónimo de algo. Tony le daba instrucciones, y Raph no había volteado a verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

- Terminada la prueba, me dispongo a apagar y reiniciar el sistema – dijo Jarvis.

- ¡Espera!

La exclamación de Raph y Tony fue simultánea.

- ¿Si Raph? – dijo Stark.

- Es que… quiero saber… hemos estado haciendo tantas pruebas y me pregunto…

- Aun faltan terabites de cálculos para saber si está lista para el vuelo – lo interrumpió Jarvis.

Raph dirigió su atención a Tony. Este reflexionaba, y le brillaban los ojos. Supo entonces lo que el inventor haría si estuviera en su lugar.

- Jarvis, dale los datos de las condiciones atmosféricas y tráfico aéreo.

En realidad Raphael nunca les puso atención. Encendió el equipo, elevándose en el aire medio metro. Pero en cuanto Stark le autorizó la salida, emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad. Le pareció escuchar la voz preocupada de Charlie, pero no sabría decirlo con seguridad.

Fue aterrador y emocionante. La tortuga, convertida en un brillante cometa metálico, salió por la puerta de la cochera al mar oscuro y al cielo lleno de estrellas. No hubiera pedido un mejor momento para volar por primera vez.

- ¡Raph! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo se comporta? – le llegó la voz de Stark hasta el casco.

La tortuga en realidad hizo un esfuerzo por buscar las palabras apropiadas. Al final, le dijo a Stark todo lo que se necesitaba saber.

- ¡WHAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todo pasaba a gran velocidad. La sensación era adictiva. Raphael voló primero sobre la aterradora oscuridad del mar, después sobre tierra firme, admirando las luces, y el movimiento de la gente y los autos. Perdió la noción del tiempo.

- No hay problema, la batería no se agotará. Y quiero saber que más puede hacer – dijo Tony, entusiasmado, deseando con toda su alma estar en lugar de la tortuga.

Raph respondió sus interrogantes incrementando la velocidad, acercándose temerariamente a edificios, haciendo cambios de dirección de último segundo, sin alterar ni un solo cristal de las brillantes construcciones. Por fin puso toda la potencia de los motores con un solo objetivo. Llegar lo más alto posible. Se preguntó si alguno de sus hermanos podía imaginarse haciendo el viaje hasta arriba… más arriba… todavía más arriba…

- ¿Todo está bien, Jarvis? – le preguntó Tony a la computadora, viendo que Raph no respondía. Esto último se debía a que no podía escuchar nada más que los latidos de su corazón.

- Se está formando una capa de hielo peligrosa, señor.

- ¿Raph? ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Raph!

Aun de darse por enterado, no se hubiera detenido. La parecía que la luna y las estrellas se hacían cada vez más grandes, y el pecho le iba a estallar, se sentía vivo como casi había olvidado que podía sentirse. Lejos del oscuro túnel donde había pasado los últimos meses rumiando el rencor porque Leo se hubiera marchado, por la muerte de David, el abandono de Cassey, y esa sensación de impotencia, de que debería estar en otro lado haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que una película de hielo comenzaba a cubrirle el visor. De repente se le olvidó como detenerse, pero la armadura lo hizo por él.

Los motores se apagaron, bloqueados por el hielo. Las luces verdes en su campo de visión se extinguieron, y se encontró en caída libre dentro de una caja fuerte con agujeros para los ojos.

- ¡Tony! ¡Charlie! ¡JARVIS!

Había tenido pesadillas así. Un águila lo atrapaba, volaba lo más alto posible y lo dejaba caer para que se hiciera pedazos contra las rocas. Intentó controlar un miedo más antiguo que él mismo, para encontrar una manera de salir de esta. Cuando Tony les contó su proyecto, invirtió lo que parecieron horas en explicar porque era imposible matarse tripulando este armatoste. Parecía intentar convencerse más a sí mismo, porque no era probable que ninguno de sus escuchas intentara meterse en la armadura.

- ¡Esta cosa tiene alerones! – aulló en medio del viento que silbaba cruelmente a su alrededor. Rascó desesperado los costados de la armadura, hasta dar con la palanca. Dio un tirón y al instante consiguió disminuir la velocidad de la caída. Ahora tenía que maniobrar. O la cosa esta se encendía y Raph podía contarla, o tenía que encontrar la manera de simplemente matarse menos al intentar aterrizar.

Súbitamente, la pantalla se encendió. Pasó una serie de imágenes a toda velocidad que se mezclaron con las luces de los edificios a los que se aproximaba de manera muy poco saludable, y consiguieron que Raph se mareara por fin. Se escucharon los gritos de Tony y Charlie, mezclados con los motores volviendo a ponerse en marcha. El ninja vio el pavimento demasiado cerca, consiguió virar a dos segundos de causar un espantoso accidente que lo involucraría junto con cinco vehículos más, donde los ocupantes nunca se enterarían de lo sucedido, y se elevó como un milagro.

- ¡RAPH!

No encontró como responder más que con un alarido medio histérico. A pesar de lo horrible, les regresó el alma al cuerpo a los tres.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Que susto me diste! ¡Vuelve que tengo que ver si estas entero!

Raph perdió unos segundos tratando recordar el insignificante dato de a donde tenía que dirigirse. Cuando por fin llegó, otra vez se le olvidó como frenar. Se llevó por delante un ventanal gigantesco, una sala tapizada en piel, un piano, dejó una enorme huella con su forma en la pared, desde donde cayó por las escaleras, rebotando como una lata, hasta llegar al taller, destrozando la puerta en el proceso. Una vez ahí, todavía tuvo el valor de intentar ponerse de pie por si mismo.

- ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas! – ese fue Tony.

- ¡Raph! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otra vez lo golpeó otro cruel episodio asociado a su especie. En ese momento no era más que una tortuga sobre su caparazón, incapaz de darse la vuelta. Tony le arrancó el casco. Raphael jadeaba y estaba seguro de que sudaba frío.

- Tony – dijo Raph, cuando por fin pudo hablar -. Sé que eres un genio, ¿te importaría explicarme que pasó? Porque yo no tengo ni idea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Charlie le consiguió unas aspirinas, y una bolsa con hielos para su cabeza. Tony alternaba preguntas sobre su estado con instrucciones a Jarvis para que fabricara una cubierta de oro que evitara el congelamiento sin alterar de manera significativa otras características.

Hasta Raphael tenía que saltar ante la palabra "oro". ¿En serio? ¿Cubrir TODA esa cosa con oro? Sabía que Stark era millonario pero… En realidad tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias?

Tony volteó a mirarlo como si no entendiera la pregunta.

- Oye, se que lo vez como un experimento muy interesante, pero esa cosa nada mas la voy a poder usar yo. A menos que te pliegues como un acordeón – continuó la tortuga -. Puedes construir la tuya, usando lo que sabes ahora, no es absolutamente necesario que le hagas más modificaciones a esta.

- ¿No quieres volver a pilotearla? – preguntó el inventor con preocupación.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – exclamó indignado el ninja -. Es solo que… es una maravilla… dijiste que mejorarías mi armadura original… y si me voy a quedar con ella, pues no… nunca voy a poder… no tengo nada que darte a cambio.

Raph frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Ahora se preguntaba si no había sido grosero al cuestionar los motivos del inventor. Era una sensación extraña, porque eso no solía preocuparle. Por otro lado, tal vez había actuado como un iluso, al pensar que Stark tenía siquiera contemplado regalarle algo así.

Tony le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo, me sacaron de una cueva…

El ninja miró a Stark a los ojos. No le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

- Prácticamente saliste tu solo – respondió sin poder contenerse.

Tony se llevó la mano al pecho y dio un suspiro dramático.

- Soy un pobre hombre enfermo que necesita ayuda para este proyecto.

- Estoy seguro de que lo terminarías así tuvieras que arrastrarte.

Stark se sorprendió ante esta última afirmación. Sobre todo porque era cierta, y Raphael podía aplicarla a sí mismo. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y surgió una poderosa corriente de simpatía, y más importante, de confianza y afecto. No lo sabían, pero habían sido muy afortunados al conocerse, y que esto sucediera a pesar de lo bizarro de la situación de cada quien.

- De acuerdo – concedió Tony -. Pero que esto quede entre nosotros.

Charlie y Raph asintieron. Tras una pausa dramática, el inventor se sinceró.

- Cuando era niño… tuve una mascota…

La chica se rió.

- Déjeme adivinar…

- ¡Era genial! – Tony indicó con las manos un espacio del tamaño de un plato pequeño -. Su caparazón llegó a ser de este tamaño. Era como un minitanque, andaba por el jardín, se perdía y regresaba cuando menos lo esperábamos.

Raph se imaginó a un pequeño Tony Stark analizando una tortuga de tierra, preguntándose cómo funcionaba, y por qué los humanos no tenían una armadura natural.

- ¿Y tenía nombre? – preguntó Charlie.

Tony Asintió.

- Se llamaba "Aquiles".

- Buen nombre – apuntó Raph.

- No sé por qué, pero tenía la idea de que a una tortuga le va bien un nombre sonoro y fuerte.

- De acuerdo, sigamos adelante. Pero si intenta alimentarme con hojas de lechuga, terminamos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, ¡disculpen la tardanza! Al menos ya salió algo XD, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Jarvis presentó en pantalla una simulación de cómo se vería la armadura una vez aplicada la cubierta de oro.

- Que genial – comentó Raph, irónico -. No hay nada como parecer un trofeo volador.

- Pues si se ve algo ostentoso – dijo Tony, pensativo, miró a Raph. Se fijó en su banda -. Mmm… Tal vez un rojo oscuro.

La computadora murmuró "seguro que así pasa desapercibido". Charlie se preguntó de nuevo la razón de que Tony le hubiera dado tal personalidad. Supuso que como pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el taller, necesitaba con quien hablar, y terminaría siendo aburrido que siempre le dieran la razón.

El modelo en pantalla mostró las modificaciones.

- Me encanta – declaró Stark, dando una palmada -. Comienza el proceso de ensamblado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Tony dejó la computadora trabajando en el nuevo equipo y se marchó. La Fundación Stark ofrecía una fiesta a beneficio, y se le hizo extraño que no le hubieran avisado.

- No me esperen despiertos – les dijo a Raph, Charlie y Jarvis.

El tono paternal los dejo pensando.

En cuanto el empresario salió, la tortuga reflexionó en que en otras circunstancias tal vez se sentiría celoso de la libertad con la que los humanos se movían por el mundo. Pero ahora… el dueño de la casa no estaba, su feroz asistente también había salido. Se alojaba gratis en una lujosa mansión en Malibu, y la computadora que la administraba se encontraba ocupada. Por los ventanales se veía el mar, tenía a la mano multitud de juguetes geniales, un refrigerador lleno de comida, y por si fuera poco, estaba a solas con una bailarina exótica.

La vida es buena.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Tony regresó de madrugada, encontró a sus huéspedes peleando por botana, en el sofá frente a la televisión. A juzgar por el desorden, y las marcas de golpes sobre cada quien, habían pasado una noche entretenida.

-¡Tony! – dijo Raph, incorporándose, con lo que Charlie rodó de su plastrón y cayó al piso.

El por lo general jovial inventor tenía una expresión seria que Raph no lo creía capaz de poner.

- Err… Señor Stark… yo… limpiaremos… ¿Verdad, Charlie?

La chica se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta de que Tony ni siquiera los estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Stark se sentó junto a ellos.

Esa noche les habló largo y tendido de un hombre admirable. Alguien que lo ayudó en su momento más difícil. Que mantuvo la dignidad hasta el último momento, dejó su vida en una cueva y le dio un mensaje que jamás olvidaría.

Y también les contó de un pueblo llamado Gulmira.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Con Tony fuera de la jugada, su socio Obadiah Stane pudo hacer sus negocios sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Las armas más avanzadas de Industrias Stark llegaron libremente a manos de terroristas, incluyendo el grupo que lo tuvo secuestrado. Tony se vino enterando durante la fiesta, cuando una periodista prácticamente le arrojó las pruebas a la cara. Toda una serie de fotografías recién tomadas de cajas con la marca Stark bien visible, mientras eran descargadas de un camión en medio de ruinas en el desierto.

Obadiah ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de negarlo. Además, le informó que fue él quien propuso al consejo directivo que lo inhabilitara. La compañía seguía teniendo su nombre, pero eso y nada eran lo mismo.

Las noticias por televisión no contribuían a mejorar su ánimo. Tony pasó el resto de la noche tirado en un sillón, ajustando uno de los guantes de la armadura, tarea un tanto incomoda por la diferencia de dedos. A su lado, Charlie y Raph miraban en la pantalla a los refugiados que huían de su pueblo en ruinas mientras caían misiles y se escuchaban disparos a cada momento. Hombres, mujeres y niños avanzaban por senderos en el desierto, cargando lo poco que pudieron salvar de sus hogares. Una corresponsal relataba trágicas historias de los sobrevivientes. Al añadir que no había voluntad de nadie para ayudarlos se escuchó un estallido. Tony había apuntado el estabilizador del guante contra una vitrina de su taller haciéndola saltar en pedazos.

Stark se quedó viendo el desastre con cierta satisfacción. Repitió el procedimiento con las puertas de cristal y siguió destruyendo el laboratorio. Charlie, preocupada, buscó que decirle. Raph, por su parte, lo comprendía. Sintió el hervor en su sangre como si fuera propio.

Tras la destrucción, Tony volvió su vista a la pantalla.

- Habría que hacer unos ajustes – dijo -, pero podría llegar en poco tiempo.

- No – se interpuso Raph -. Yo puedo ayudarte en esto.

Tony lo miró. Dudaba de sus palabras, pero sentía que si se tardaba un minuto de más antes de intervenir se iba a volver loco.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Raph no estaba seguro de si la armadura estaba lista para un vuelo transoceánico, y no se le ocurrió preguntar hasta encontrarse sobre el Atlántico. Pero ya estaba encaminado y llegaría a su destino así tuviera que nadar con la armadura puesta. Ni a Tony ni a Charlie les cupo duda de que lo lograría de ser el caso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Abril O'Neil ya tenía muy arraigado el gusto por la aventura. Y su trabajo le daba la oportunidad de viajar a lugares muy interesantes, y enterarse de toda clase de cosas. En esta ocasión, el lugar era una selva en Sudamérica; el trabajo consistía en buscar una colección de antiguas estatuas; y la historia, un misterioso vigilante, un fantasma.

Se requirió cierta investigación extra, pero la intrépida joven encontró la pista del personaje, y tal como lo sospechaba, resultó ser una cara conocida. El viaje de entrenamiento de Leonardo, el mayor de los hermanos, lo había traído hasta aquí. Y ahora, tras una búsqueda salpicada de incidentes, se encontraban intercambiando noticias.

Abril le contó alegremente las ocupaciones de las tortugas que se quedaron en casa. El trabajo de Donny como servicio de soporte técnico por teléfono, y el negocio de animación de fiestas infantiles de Mikey. Ambos dejaron a Raph para el final. Leo no quería saber, y Abril no quería ser quien le dijera.

Pero llegó el momento en que no pudieron evitar más el tema.

- Muy bien – dijo Leonardo, resignado. Las novedades sobre sus otros dos hermanos no lo entusiasmaban precisamente, y ahora tenía que preguntar -. ¿Qué hace Raphael?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Lo de Gulmira se resolvió con bastante rapidez.

Testigos asombrados aseguraron que un armatoste metálico, humanoide, rojo y dorado, salió de ninguna parte, y se hizo cargo de toda una tropa perteneciente al grupo de "Los 10 Anillos" en cuestión de minutos. Una vez hecho esto, levantó vuelo de nuevo, hizo un barrido de la zona y se cargó un montón de tanques, y depósitos de armas. Después, tuvo un enfrentamiento con desventaja contra dos jets del ejército norteamericano, del que aparentemente no le quedó ni un rasguño, y se largó tan campante.

Minutos después de la desaparición de "la cosa misteriosa en el radar", el Teniente Coronel Rhodes, de Desarrollo de Armamento, llamó hecho una furia a su viejo amigo, Tony Stark, para pedirle explicaciones. El empresario, instalado en un sillón de su casa, le respondió tranquilamente que no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba.

El asunto se filtró, y la prensa y público en general especulaban sobre lo sucedido. En si no era malo, si no fuera porque las noticias hicieron que algo encajara en la mente de Obadiah Stane.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Pepper por fin había encontrado tiempo para echarle un ojo a su jefe, pero no era mucho, así que entró corriendo al taller, sin anunciarse. Le extrañó, pero no demasiado encontrarse con la puerta deshecha. Escuchó a Tony forcejeando y maldiciendo (¡Diseñé esto para que se quitara!), y dedujo que estaba trabajando.

En efecto, en ese momento trataba de desarmar su más reciente aparato. Lo vio jalar con todas sus fuerzas algo que parecía un casco, de donde salió una especie de cabeza, verde y roja, con enormes ojos.

- ¡Ahu! – dijo la cabeza, y a Pepper le pareció que tenia demasiados dientes y que estos eran muy grandes.

El agudo alarido sacudió hasta el último vidrio de la mansión. Tony, Charlie y Raph voltearon a mirar, alarmados. Ninguno reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Pepper se desplomara en el piso.

Tony tragó saliva. Sabía que tarde o temprano su asistente se iba a enterar, pero confiaba en que mantendría la vertical. No supo que hacer.

- Cayó muy feo – comentó Charlie.

- Suelo tener ese efecto en las pelirrojas – dijo Raph.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola! Mil disculpas, pero ya está el capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

(Esta semana que lo subo está por estrenarse The Avengers! :3)


End file.
